


One Outshots

by Coranam



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Piercings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranam/pseuds/Coranam
Summary: A series of oneshots and prompt fills





	1. Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for hysukoa

“Are you still cool with this?”, Itsuki asked.

“I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I wasn’t”, Toa responded. 

“Ok”, Itsuki said, pushing the door to the tattoo parlour open. “Hey”, He said, greeting the woman sitting at the front desk. We have an appointment for two”.

“Oh yeah”, the woman said, shuffling through a sheaf of papers. “Oida’ll be back with you in a few. I'll take you guys back there”, she said, standing up to lead them down a narrow hallway to a small room decorated with artistic pictures of different piercings and tattoos. 

“Oida’s the best”, Itsuki reassured as Toa sat down. “He did all of mine”.

“You’ve told me that a thousand times”, Toa said. “You’re more nervous than I am”. 

“Maybe”, Itsuki said. “But we’ll see. I’ve had this done before”.

“Not a tragus piercing”, Toa said helpfully.

“No, but it’s the same principle”, Itsuki responded.

“We’ll see”, Toa said. Itsuki would have responded, but Oida chose that moment to enter. “Hey Takami”, he said, greeting him first. “Tokuchi, good to meet you”, he said, Toa murmuring something that sounded like “Likewise”. “Introductions aside,who’s getting what, and who’s going first?”, he asked.

“I’m getting my earlobes pierced, and Itsuki’s getting a tragus piercing”, Toa said, talking for him and calling him by his first name. Itsuki stifled his blush, instead nodding when Oida glanced at him with a smirk. 

“Not matching your piercings, then?”, he asked knowingly.

“Nope”, Itsuki responded. “Toa doesn’t have any ear piercings yet, so he wants to do his lobes first. Mine are full, so I’m going a little further up”.

“Sounds good then”, Oida responded. “Who’s first?”

“I’ll go”, Itsuki said.

“Alright, hop up”, Oida said, patting the table taking up most of the room. Itsuki did so, and soon Oida had his ear dotted and clamped. “Breathe out now”, he said. Itsuki watched Toa watch him as the hollow needle was pushed through his ear. He grimaced slightly, but didn’t otherwise embarrass himself. Toa bit his lip as he watched, but didn’t really react. “Nice”, Oida said as he threaded the piercing and screwed the ball on one end of his new earring. “All done”.

“Thanks”, Itsuki said, accepting a handheld mirror. 

“It looks cool”, Toa said from his side. He was right. It did look cool. “My turn”, he said, sitting down once Itsuki got up. Toa didn’t even flinch when Oida pushed the needles into his ears. Instead, he watched Itsuki with a weird half smile that was on the verge of being a smirk. Had it been anybody else, Itsuki would have been creeped out. Not Toa though. After his piercings were threaded, Toa admired them in a mirror, and Itsuki had to admire with him. He was hot normally, but with the twin gold piercings, he was almost otherworldly.

“Alright guys, you have a good one”, Oida said after they had paid.

“They really do suit you”, Itsuki said, looking at Toa. 

“Yours do too”, Toa responded, gazing over at him. Itsuki stopped in his tracks, prompting Toa to do the same. He reached out and caught one earring between his thumb and index finger, feeling a small rush when Toa winced slightly.

“Let go of that”, he said, brushing Itsuki’s hand off. “You’ll give me an infection”.

“I will not”, Itsuki responded, placing his hands on Toa’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “They really do look good on you”, he whispered as he drew Toa in for a kiss. Toa let Itsuki kiss him slowly for a moment before he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out, quickening both the kiss and Itsuki’s heartbeat. Itsuki smiled against his lips before opening his mouth to deepen the kiss further. Toa finally pulled back after a time, breathless and slightly flushed. 

“Home?”, Itsuki asked.

“Home”, Toa confirmed.

Later, they both laid in bed, out of breath and exhausted. “If that’s how this is going to go, I think we’ll need to go back again tomorrow”, Itsuki said, grinning.

“Why wait?”, Toa asked, running his thumb over Itsuki’s new piercing as he pushed him down into the mattress. As Toa kissed and nipped at his neck, Itsuki knew one thing for certain: these would not be Toa’s last piercings.


	2. Unrequited

Kurai Hajime was in deep shit. And not even for the things people in his situation should be in deep shit for. He was still the highest ranked pitcher in the league, he was totally debt free, and he actually had a good number of friends. No, he had to develop a crush on the one person in the world he absolutely should not have had a crush on. He was an absolute failure of an adult. 

He was the best in his profession, lousy with friends, swimming in money thanks to the L-Tickets, and practically beating off hoards of women with a stick, but no, he couldn't go after somebody normal. He had to go and develop a stupid teenager style crush on Tokuchi Toa. It made some sick kind of sense. He had helped Hajime to get where he was today. Granted, his tactics had been harsh, cruel, and self serving, but things had worked out in the end. 

Yet Kurai had fallen hook, line, and sinker the minute he had come back. He still didn't know the whole story. Somehow Kojima had found him years after he signed the team over, and managed to get him to come back. By force, coercion, blackmail, or bribery, Hajime didn't know. He probably told Tokuchi about the direction the league was going in. 

More teams were utilizing the tactics coined by the Lycaons to keep a leg up on the competition. Some were even utilizing payment systems similar to the L-tickets. That was what probably drew Tokuchi in. He had always been thrilled by the chance of a true challenge, and judging by the way he was now, he hadn't had a good challenge in a while.

He remembered how Tokuchi was when he first came to them five years ago. Compared to how he was now, he had been more wild, more impulsive, and less calculating than he currently was. Granted, he had just turned 20 when he had helped win them their first championship. Now, at 24, he had had a chance to mature and grow into someone truly frightening from a rival perspective. When Hajime really stopped to consider the little changes in the pitcher’s demeanor, it probably came down to being too good too young, running out of competition, and going wherever he could to find that thrill he always seemed to be seeking. 

Hajime felt ashamed to admit that he noticed Tokuchi hadn't just grown emotionally. He had filled out a bit more as he grew into himself. He wasn't necessarily bigger or broader, but he was toned, and his stamina had improved a bit. He still had the same face though. Looking back, Hajime realized that he had never allowed himself to look at Tokuchi for too long.

Even now, he worried about his gaze lingering. Tokuchi was the kind of guy that could see right through you just as easily as if he was reading your mind. Although he wouldn't let himself look for too long, Hajime couldn't help but notice that his face hadn't really changed. He still had the same features that could look fine and delicate one minute, then cruel and bloodthirsty the next. Kurai couldn’t help but stare at Tokuchi in those circumstances. 

Toa was honestly at his most beautiful when he’d figuratively tasted blood. When one of his plots went into action, it was like he was in his own world. Hajime felt it was safe to let his gaze linger in those circumstances; after all, it wasn't like Tokuchi would notice him when he had someone else at his mercy. Hajime had it bad, and that scared him. Tokuchi wasn't the kind of person you’d want to bare your throat to, let alone your heart. 

Hajime sighed, coming back to himself. He was sitting in the clubhouse common room. Team practice had wrapped up awhile ago. Everybody was just waiting for it to come time to go to the field and start the game against the Eagles. Most of his teammates were sitting alone, talking on their cell phones, reading, or watching the TV in the corner. A few sat in small groups. Tokuchi was in one of them. 

He sat with Ideguchi and Kojima at the table furthest away from the common sitting area. He had always been closest to Kojima, and Hajime could technically understand why. Kojima had been Tokuchi’s first exposure to the world of pro baseball, and he had probably been a valuable resource for Tokuchi in the months that came. Now that Kojima was acting as both head coach and team owner, Tokuchi had even more reason to talk to him. Same went for Ideguchi, who was still team captain after all those years. 

After an indeterminate amount of time spent sulking at his hands in his lap, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He jumped a bit, then looked up to see Tokuchi, who was leaning over him.

“Are you going up there?”, he asked. Hajime was confused for a second before glancing around the clubhouse, finding it to be empty. Glancing at the clock, he jumped again, and hustled out of the clubroom, away from Tokuchi. He was such an idiot. Why did he have to do things like that, just zoning out and forgetting that he needed to do one of the only things he was good at.

Just as he reached the dugout, he paused and shook his head a bit. He had gotten over that way of thinking a long time ago. He just needed to stop getting so nervous, and he would stop feeling that way indefinitely. He would probably always have his doubts, but that didn’t mean that he had to let them run his entire mindset. If he psyched himself out too much, he wouldn’t pitch well, and his self confidence would take an unnecessary hit. He needed to do well. Tokuchi wouldn’t even give him the time of day if he was a loser, let alone acknowledge him.

To say Tokuchi didn’t acknowledge him wasn’t fair though. They were two months into the season, and Tokuchi had talked to him plenty when they were playing. He had even spoken to him a few times outside of work. It wasn’t even fair to feel lonely about that either; Tokuchi had always been the one to start talking to him, usually not the other way around. Hajime struggled with finding something normal to say to Tokuchi outside of a game. Not knowing what to say to someone outside of the context of work, or even how to make small talk had affected his social life, but thankfully most of his friends understood. It also helped that most were players themselves, therefore were prone to lapse into talking shop off the field.

Tokuchi, like always, was different from the rest. Over the following weeks, they spoke in passing. Granted, conversation was mostly limited to talking about a good play made by the other, pointing out flaws in the other team’s batting lineup, or Tokuchi just straight up telling Hajime what to do on the field. Hajime would have thought he would resent that from Tokuchi. He was thirty years old, and had moved beyond letting anybody push him around years ago. But with Tokuchi it didn’t feel like he was pushing him around. Regardless of his methods, they still had the same goals.

Over the next few months, things were progressing well in their season. It was looking like they were gearing up for a third championship title, but they couldn’t afford to become complacent now; that was one thing Tokuchi and Kojima had both emphasized. Hajime had slowly worked up to talking to Tokuchi. He still didn’t know what to really talk about, but he was grateful that Tokuchi would humor him anyway. He was also in the process of getting used to having a crush on a man. He had always considered himself to be very straight, but he supposed that Tokuchi could be a sort of exception for him.

He just hoped Tokuchi might be the same way. Not that it would really matter in the end though. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Tokuchi. He was probably the type who wanted a partner who could be like him-- one step ahead of everybody else, super smart, really logical, good-looking, the list went on and on. Hajime recognized that he had a lot of good qualities, but he was nothing like Tokuchi.

As the season progressed farther, Hajime grew more and more discontent. If they did win the championship title-- of which they were the new favorite to win-- what would Tokuchi do? Would he stay and continue to compete with the increasingly strong teams in the league, or would he vanish again, this time to somewhere not even Kojima could find him? Hajime had noticed that he was a bit less standoffish than he was last time. Maybe he was finally comfortable being around other people and being a gambler at the same time.

He had noticed him sit closer to other players, almost touching; he would also speak to greater lengths with others. It was mainly Ideguchi and Kojima he socialized with, but it was still promising. Hajime decided right then and there that he couldn’t keep pining like that. He would have to either act by the end of the season, or move on. And that was if Tokuchi didn’t take up with somebody before then. Even though Tokuchi had been on his mind for months now, Hajime still couldn’t imagine him being in a friendly or romantic relationship. He was so screwed.

By the end of the season, they had won their league tournament against the Bugaboos of all teams. He had thought it possible for the Mariners or the Blue Mars, but the Bugaboos had been a huge upset. It hadn’t mattered in the end anyway. Between him, Tokuchi, and Takahashi, the they had managed to keep the Bugaboo’s scores low, and with Kojima’s coaching, the batting lineup was able to rack up enough points to break their previous record. Hajime braced himself, then went off to find Tokuchi. It was now or never-- he had to talk to Tokuchi, at least generally-- about something, anything to do with these feelings he had been stifling since he came back.

As he rounded the corner following where he saw Tokuchi last go, he heart a soft noise, almost like cloth on cloth. Hajime slowed down, confused for a second. Slowly, he continued forward , peeking around another corner in the maze-like hallway. When he found Tokuchi, his heart nearly stopped.

He had Ideguchi pressed up against a wall, hands on his hips, kissing him like he meant it. Ideguchi was returning his fervor, one arm slung around his shoulder, the other around his waist. Hajime felt the air go out of his lungs. He wandered off down the hallway in the opposite direction, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. After he felt that he was far enough away, he leaned up against a wall, and slowly slid down it until he was sitting. It felt like his heart was in his throat. He tried swallowing, but found he couldn’t. He reached up to dry his eyes, and paused when his hand came away wet. 

Like an idiot, he was crying after one of his most impressive victories yet. Even worse, he was crying about a man who had never shown any interest in him outside of how he could use him to win. Gulping a few times, Hajime managed to stop his tears. As he started breathing a bit slower, he felt himself relax. 

After another few minutes of slow breathing and making mental lists, Hajime wiped his face off again, and headed to the locker room where he could hear the rest of the team shouting and getting ready for the celebration. He put on a smile, and headed over to his locker, feeling better already as Imai greeted him, not even mentioning his red-rimmed eyes or splotchy cheeks. He noticed several others on the team sporting the same look. Happy tears, probably. As he looked around, he saw that Tokuchi and Ideguchi had returned. For a brief moment, he made eye contact with Tokuchi.

Hajime smiled at him for a second, then got back to changing. Tokuchi still knew nothing, and that was good. If he did know anything, he probably would have confronted him by now. Ideguchi obviously didn’t know anything, as he was about as subtle as a heart attack. As they all filed out of the locker room, Hajime glanced over at Tokuchi and Ideguchi, now joined by Kojima, one last time. They honestly looked like they were having fun. Kurai was happy for them.

In the past he had had crushes, yes; but he had never seen them as truly realistic or attainable. The first had ended with the girl asking him out on a dare. The second, his letter had been found before he could give it to his lab partner, and she and her friends had mocked him for the rest of that semester. The last and most recent was a waitress when he was in the minor league who had ended up dating one of the batters on his team who had delighted in making his life miserable. He didn’t have the best track record.

But this one had felt different. He felt hurt in a new way. Hajime snorted a bit. He had actually thought that he had had a chance. Hajime was an idiot, and had thought that he and Toa could have been equals who could be happy together rather than him just pining after Toa. 

Toa had never treated him with disdain. His crushes in the past had always pitied him, or had been disgusted with him. He had thought that it would be nice to be with someone who actually treated him like a person with thoughts and feelings. He had used him, yes. But he used everybody, so that didn’t bother him as much.

Hajime declined to go to the party, to the surprise of his team. He had been the one to throw the winning pitch, but he just wasn’t feeling it. Instead, he went home, stripped down, and got right into bed. Usually when he was dealt a blow like this, he went to sleep unsure of himself, wondering how he would wake up the next morning, undecided on whether or not to just give up on any kind of romance. But this time he knew he’d wake up and move on, bruised heart or not.


	3. Morning

Itsuki woke up feeling so relaxed that he couldn't even move. He basked in the feeling, as true relaxation hadn't come to him in quite some time. After a few moments, he registered a weight on his shoulder and chest. He glanced down, noting with minor surprise that Tokuchi Toa was in his bed snuggled up to him with his head on his shoulder and an arm across his chest. 

The fact that he was in his bed wasn't very alarming; they’d had sex the night before. The snuggling part, however, threw Itsuki. Toa hadn't ever been the cuddly type. Sometimes he would allow Itsuki to lie on top of him for a few moments after sex before struggling away, but this went so far beyond that. Itsuki settled back down and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. Toa would no doubt wake up soon and scramble over to his side of the bed, but that was a future Itsuki problem. 

For the moment, he could allow himself to feel the comfort of another warm body on him. He could feel Toa’s deep, slow breathing and the steady beat of his heart. He could even feel the little twitches his muscles made every now and then. After a little bit, he began to feel too warm between Toa and the covers, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He was worried that any small movement would cause Toa to wake up and ruin the moment. 

Eventually, when the sun rose higher over the horizon, Itsuki felt Toa stir and pull away from him. He didn't move as quickly as Itsuki figured he would, but Toa probably thought he was still asleep and didn't want to wake him. Itsuki gave it another few minutes before he opened his eyes and rolled over to face Toa, who was lying on his side facing Itsuki. 

“Good morning”, Itsuki said quietly. 

“Morning”, Toa said, blinking slowly. 

“Sleep well?”, Itsuki asked, hoping he wasn't being obvious. 

“Yeah”, Toa responded. “Better than I have in a while, actually”.

“That’s good”, Itsuki said, grinning in spite of himself. 

“I guess”, Toa said, sitting up and sliding off the bed. 

“Want me to make breakfast before you go?”, Itsuki asked, as he always did. Toa usually turned him down though. 

“It's fi-”, Toa said before he cut himself off. “Yeah, actually. Sure”, he said, rubbing his eyes. 

Itsuki smiled, slid off the bed, and practically trotted into the kitchen. He got enough ingredients out to prepare a feast and happily set to work. If Toa was going to accept his hospitality for once, he might as well take advantage.


End file.
